This invention relates generally to a device that allows for injecting a first liquid into the flowing stream of a second liquid to insure metering, thorough mixing, and positive, relatively instantaneous blending of the two liquids. In the specific embodiment disclosed herein, the system provides for the injection of a liquid hygenic agent into a stream of water as it flows through a conduit for use in a sit down bath system which has a plurality of spray nozzles disposed therein.
One of the problems in the past in injecting one type of liquid into another has been the failure to properly blend the first liquid into the second liquid so that the first liquid does not merely travel as a unitary mass in the second liquid stream. For example, when dispensing water from a shower or spray system, it is desirable to inject small quantities of a liquid agent into the stream of water such that the person experiencing the shower may receive a sufficient amount of uniformly blended hygenic agent for lathering and proper hygiene. This is especially critical in hospitals and other types of institutions where hygiene is paramount and it is desirous to not use cakes or bars of soap, which can transmit disease. One of the problems in dispensing liquid soap or agent into a stream of water which is ultimately sprayed is that if the soap is not properly blended and mixed with the water stream, much greater quantities of soap will be needed for the recipient to have sufficient lathering. This results in no uniform distribution of lather to the nozzle system. Another problem is that oftentimes a composition of materials such as soap or medicant can be harmful to valves and orifices and can congeal or clog the valve lines causing the system to be inoperative. And yet, another problem in injecting soap or agent into a liquid line is that the operator may oftentimes inject excessive amounts of soap if the system does not respond rapidly to the manual actuation of the dispensing valve.
The present invention overcomes the problems in the prior art by providing an agent injector that thoroughly mixes the liquid agent during the injection into the flowing stream of water, provides for cleansing of the valve area when the system is not in use, while providing a rapid injection into the system for fast response.